Beating Stress
by Lemon-flavored Gangsta
Summary: Candace is feeling a little bored after a rainy day ruins her plans of busting the boys. What's a girl gotta do to kill of a little stress around here? Warning: Rated M for a little unexpected surprise in this story. So for those of you who are uncomfortable, don't read. If you do dare to read, then don't say I warned you.


_**"Beating Stress"  
**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Fanfic: Phineas and Ferb**_

_**Characters: Candace Flynn**_

_**Summary: Candace is feeling a little bored after a rainy day ruins her plans of busting the boys. What's a girl gotta do to kill of a little stress around here?  
**_

_**Warning: This will feature a little thing called Futanari. If you're uncomfortable with this, then don't read. If you are comfortable with this, then good luck!**_

* * *

Candace Flynn, the oldest child of the Flynn-Fletcher clan. She was as snarky as she could be. Relaxing around in that warm bed of hers like there wasn't a care in the world.

Her main objective in life was to make sure that her brothers Phineas and Ferb would get busted. So far, Candace has saw them build a huge rollercoaster, a rodeo ring, a restaurant, a supercomputer, a portal that can switch bodies... and it turned into failure for Candace every time. All because her mother Linda didn't catch them in the act.

Every chance that ended in failure, made Candace angrier and aggressive each time.

So why isn't Candace going outside to see what Phineas and Ferb were doing today? The answer was simply this...

_*BOOOOOOOOOM!*_

The sound of thunder crashing from the skies. It was indicating that there was a rainstorm barging through the streets of Danville. It was gonna get even worser considering that it was gonna rain all day and into the night.

"Well, this is just great... who knew one stupid raindrop was gonna ruin my day of busting my brothers?" Candace sighed with boredom.

This sucked major ass for Candace. No rain meant no busting.

She would have likely gone to the mall with Stacy, but she didn't wanna risk being electrocuted for the fun of it. Candace would've also hung out with Jeremy if he didn't suffer that broken leg of his at work (he slipped on some water and fell). This day for Candace started feeling useless. And there was nothing Candace can do about it.

"Well, there's no use of doing anything fun. Maybe I might as well nap for the heck of it." Candace replied.

With her goal set in stone, Candace managed to relax with her hands around the back of her neck and closed her eyes shut. So what if it was for only one day? Candace has plenty of time to bust the boys when she finds the chance.

But before she could even think about resting, she had an idea in mind.

She reopened her eyes and dug something underneath her bed. Was Candace searching for some creepy bed bugs? Was she looking for dustballs that she could collect? No, she wasn't such a dirty pig.

Candace actually pulled out a toolbox. But there wasn't any tools inside that crummy box.

Candace actually brought out a vibrator. It was an round orange vibrator that Candace fully needed. She used it just in case if she felt lonely about missing Jeremy all these times. Candace wanted to take this for a test drive.

"Mmmmmmm... come to mama..." Candace whispered seductively.

With her libido-like urges getting to her, Candace turned on the vibrator and purred it around her swimsuit region. The sensation felt nice. It felt warm, intoxicating, hypnotic. She sent the orange-coated shaft riding up and down her groin area. She was manipulating her groin perfectly like playing a puppet through strings.

"Ohhhhhhhh..." Candace moaned lightly.

But out of the blue, something began poking out of her white panties. It was so big and so strong that it had the greater chance of breaking off the fabric with one tear. It was clear that her little friend needed to be let out.

In a tantalizing mood, Candace took off her uncomfortable white panties so she could reveal that glorious throbbing manhood of hers. It was as strong as nine inches, making Candace very hung like a tree. Candace had strange urges. The kind of urges that was best kept secret in Candace's sick mind. Ohhhh... how she wanted to stroke it clean and hard.

But she decided to warm up first.

Candace then took her vibrator and started shaking her tall peachy rod. Moving like a ocean in slow-motion with a laid-back feeling. Her strong meat pulsating like a boombox starting to blow up the speakers in the process. Candace rolled her eyes in pleasure due to the sudden yet near-orgasmic feeling.

"Mmmmmmm... that's what I like..." Candace moaned yet again, but with her voice raising a bit.

Candace sent the vibrator right down to her bulging testicles, circulating it around for total amusement. She laid down a gleeful smirk, feeling quite the tickling sensation. By the smirk on her face, Candace had yet to be in total bliss. The bliss of having to reach that total climax of hers.

She finally had enough of the vibrator. Now it was time to get to the fun part. Seeing her bulbous cock sticking out, Candace had another idea in mind.

"Ohhhh... I'm really gonna have fun with you..." Candace smirked at her little friend.

With those urges, she gripped her large rod, feeling the nice tender grip of her hand. Slowly but sensually, Candace started to stroke real slowly, giving out that smooth feeling yet again. Candace took a calm breath each time she made her hand push up and down on that 9-inch pole of hers. The feeling felt a bit tantalizing.

"Ohhhhhh, gooooood!" Candace screamed in ecstacy. Her strokes started to increased as minutes passed. She now went from nice and easy to fast and furious at record time. Her moans also increased as well, going from 'soft as a feather' to 'louder than a rock concert'. She was hammering down hard on that stud of a penis.

Her body heat increased. Her pants coming from her mouth was nearly orgasmic. She was stroking as mad as she could be. Candace hardly cared if she screamed all throughout the house. All Candace knew was that she was gonna blow up for having the most erotic time of her life.  
After several thrusts, Candace was about to cry out loud, not even bothered by the crashing thunder.

"OH GOD, I'M GONNA CUM!" Candace screamed loud, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

With one final scream, a strand of seed shot out of Candace like a water fountain. Her hips gyrated up and down in orgasmic fashion, feeling every semen line float up in the air and hit anything it found on impact, such as the walls, the bed, and even her Ducky Momo doll. Candace kept on stroking and kept on cumming like a Yellowstone Geyser. She didn't want this ecstatic rapturous moment to end.

After several long minutes of blowing up, Candace started breathing in and out. She rolled her head to the side, as a result of her entire body dehydrated from her moment of pleasure. After Candace wiped the sweat off of her forehead, she opened her eyes to realize that the sky cleared up. I guess that little rainstorm wasn't as bad as Candace thought.

"Hey, it cleared up." Candace said, still panting out of pleasure.

Despite the mess, Candace looked out the window and saw Phineas and Ferb working on what seems to be a pair of hoverboards he was making for Isabella, Baljeet and Buford. With a nasty smirk on her face, Candace's urges for busting the boys came back in an instant.

"Ohhhh, Phineas and Ferb... you're going down..." she laughed evilly.

After putting back her white panties and white skirt on, she left the semen-covered room. But she suddenly came back, feeling a little blush of shame around her cheeks.

"But maybe I should clean up first..." Candace said, grabbing the box of napkins near her to clean her mess.

Talking about killing stress on a rainy day.

* * *

_**Wow... I really have to say that this was sick, twisted, freaky... and yet satisfying. Nothing sounds good than a fic that shocks you in a weird, yet sexual way.  
**_

_**Anyway, read and review if you can!**_


End file.
